1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of heat fusion implements and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved socket heat fusion apparatus for simultaneously heating one end portion of the thermoplastic conduit and one end portion of a thermoplastic coupler so that the heated end portions can be joined together in a substantially fluid-tight relationship.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The use of thermoplastic conduits has found great acceptance in the modern world, such as in the use of thermoplastic conduits in oil field applications. Typically, the thermoplastic conduits are employed in large segments. However, under normal situations, the thermoplastic conduits must be joined to another segment of a thermoplastic conduit via a coupler or to a plurality of thermoplastic conduits via a coupler such as a T-shaped coupler.
Numerous methods have heretofore been proposed for joining thermoplastic conduits to couplers to provide a fluid-tight union therebetween. Typical of such methods has been the use of adhesives or the application of heat to render the thermoplastic conduit and the coupler in a softened, plastic state so that the thermoplastic conduit and the coupler could be readily joined together. However, problems have been encountered when attempting to join the thermoplastic conduit to the coupler in that failure of the system often occurs where the union between the thermoplastic conduit and the coupler is made. Further, problems have been encountered when attempting to join the thermoplastic conduit to the coupler via heat because the temperature to which the thermoplastic conduit and the coupler are heated to the softened, plastic state has not been readily controllable. Thus, a need has long existed for an improved apparatus which will enable one to controllably and effectively heat one end portion of the plastic conduit and one end portion of a coupler so that the two can be joined together to form a substantially fluid-tight union.